Elements
It is said that the dragons were blessed with the gift of the elements when they created the Godess of Elements; Elena. The elements that normal dragons can use are the Light or Dark Branch, including the sub brunch. A dragon can earn access to the godly branch though the gods (Apart from the Music dragons who are born with a weak ability to put people into a light trance with there singing voice, But they can be gifted with a strong musical power if the darker gods gift it to them) A dragon cannot earn access to the Stardust elements, they must be of the descent of a god and must be at least 1/8th god or they will go back to the normal Dark/Light branches. Mixing Elements While some elements can be mix-bred into dragons, causing a mix of the two, others cannot, there are no defined rules on what can or can't, but if they cannot, the child will go one way or the other. But it is widely accepted that elements can only mix based off their light or dark branch with the acceptations of the under Light and dark elements (Dark, Light, Fire, Fear, Electricity, Ice, Water, Earth and air), but not the sub section. The Dark Branch Darkness Fire The fire element, The flame will just be normal fire, but when the dragon is 7/8 or more fire dragon, flames can be controled outside of the body such as claws or tail. it cannot mix breed with: Ice and Air cannot be dominant with: Earth. * Vurr- fire with darkness, causing the fire to expand and act like the darkness element, but still act like fire with a slight darker element. * Ena- fire and water, the flame is heavy, not curving upward but downward, staying close to the ground and lasting longer than most. being hot and sticky, this flame is a hard to put out and thus a deadly one. * Jyotika- fire and light, The flame is a lot more compact but shoots longer and surprisingly burn hotter and with a blue tint. * Keahi- Fire and Fear, The flame has a more purple with a yellow outline that pulls apart from itself. the range maybe short and the flame just hot enough to burn, but the flame will make the victim stunned and soon lightly panic in fear. * Jwala- Fire and Electricity, the flame has a large distance and will leave the Victim in a shock for a couple of moments. Fear Cannot mix breed with: light Cannot be dominant with: Electricity * Angst- Fear and Fire, The blast of fear takes to the appearance of fire with a redder tint and red rings around it, As it hits the victim the element with burn as the victim is taken over by fear. * strah- Fear and darkness, The element drags down to the ground and acts a black and red gas. The element will entrap the victim in the dark gas but as the breath it in, the victim will be stuck in fear to the point of being unable to move, Permanently making the victim mentally damaged. * Hirm- Fear and Ice, The Fear will take the form of a shard. Electricity * Tri- Electricity and Wind Ice The Light Branch Water * Posioin Earth Air Water The Stardust Branch Crystal Time Galactic Spirit Gravity Godly Branch Angelic * Nuria Demonic * Music Sub light branch Nature Life Stone Metal * Gold * Sliver * Mirror Sub Dark Branch Lava Sound Frost Acid Storm